Once Upon a Times are a Thing of The Past
by a blinding summer light
Summary: In the world of fair maidens and heroic knights, have we once heard a tale of opposite nature? Well in a topsy turvy world, I assure you, anything can happen...Zutara!
1. Family Distractions,Romantic Attractions

Years and years after the ability to control the elements was lost, lived a naïve peasant man and a strong willed woman. The peasant worked hard day and night to impress the fair maiden- yet he didn't understand what truly lie beneath her beautiful looks. Then again, who could resist her exotically tan skin, her startling cobalt eyes that rivaled the size of the moon, and a smile that lit up miles? He felt he had to work twice as hard, to try to make up for what he thought were plain looks. Yet he know didn't know she had her eyes on him as well; she couldn't help but be drawn to his chiseled features, flawlessly pale skin, and bright golden eyes. To top it off, the blackest of hair man could see; shaggy, thick, and unkempt, only added to his fine looks. Though neither accepted it yet, each had strong feelings for the other.

One day, the peasant traveled to the village market to do his weekly chores; restocking the grain and meat, collecting fresh water, all in a day's hard work. Yet he enjoyed strolling through the bustling streets of Canal Reeds, taking in the crisp autumn air and merchants selling their wares. Compared to his cold and unwelcoming home, this was heaven. As he worked his way along the crowded streets, bags in hand, he heard a merchant trying to attract buyers, "Thank your mother by buying her a trinket or two," followed by a hollow chill settling within his chest, Zuko hadn't seen his mother for almost 7 years now, when he was only 10. Ever since that day, he had been the odd one out of the family, so affected by his mother's loss. Azula seemed so unaffected though, as if her mother never existed in the first place. Then again his sister was cruel from the beginning, due to his stonehearted father's influence he believed. Zuko quickly snapped out of his daze and nervously ran a hand through his tousled hair, moving it out of his eyes. If only he knew where she was, he'd run to her, take back the love of a mother he'd lost years ago...


	2. Blue Eyed Rebel

Katara silently combed her hair, staring at the reflection in the ornate mirror in front of her. She had taken out the tangles in her wavy dark brown hair in what seemed like hours ago, but she had nothing to do, nowhere to go. So she kept brushing, looking over her features. She sighed and put down the comb on her makeup and jewelry dresser and sat up, scanning the room. Ocean blue walls stared back at her, filled with beautiful framed abstract art pieces she had collected over the years. Along the wall to her right was a magnificent window, giving her a grand view of the bustling market square. Her bed was centered on the back wall of the room, with pure white sheets framed with a black foot and head board. To the adjacent left wall, a matching black desk and a door leading to her personal bathroom and closet. Next to her mirror dresser in the corner directly across from the closet and bathroom door were four wicker chairs she constantly sat in to read after perusing the randomly placed tall bookshelves lining her walls. This was her favorite room in the entire palace, but even then she felt lonely. She sighed once more, dragged a chair to her window and plopped down, watching the town fulfill their morning chores. As she stared out the window, she felt more and more frustrated. _I'm fifteen_, she thought, _I should be out and about, talking to friends, going out with a guy! But no, according to Father and Sokka I must stay in the palace! Be restricted of any and all personal life! What teenage girl only has two friends?! I mean, that's ridiculous!_ She angrily kicked at the wall in front of her, and quickly recoiled in pain. Moodily resting her chin on her hand, she stared out the window, reflecting on her previous mistake,_ I know they care about me...but I made one mistake! One! No girl's first boyfriend is that great...if I can even call him a boyfriend...why would he do that, though? Why? Was I really that much of a bore to Jet? Or was I just another game... _She hastily swallowed the feeling of betrayal that was making its way into her throat and stinging her eyes. She did not want relive the memory of discovering Jet cheating on her, and tried focusing on the street in front of her. And then it happened- she saw his jet black hair bobbing in out and of the sea of dull hair surrounding him, saw his ghostly pale skin practically glow from the ocean of lightly tanned skin. Her heart skipped a beat, and she consciously smoothed down her hair and dress only to realize he was out there and she was stuck in here. She smirked, knowing it wouldn't be like that for long. She walked into her closet and looked around, she particularly hated the dress she was wearing, but it was the first dress the maids had laid out for her. It was fine shape, hugging her waist and not overly conservative, but too pink for her taste. She swiftly slipped out of it and traded it in for a blue cotton button up top and black leggings she tucked into white boots. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, tying her hair into a ponytail, leaving out two strands on either side to frame her face. She grabbed a white coat and headed for the window, opening it wide. If only she had some rope...

**A/N: Hey, it's Anza, or a blinding summer light- whichever you prefer- and first off I'd like to thank you for reading. I didn't get put it any author notes in my last chapter...but this is my first story and would absolutely appreciate feedback. Reviews are like chocolate :) Thanks so much, and hope you enjoy the rest of my fanfic! **


	3. Freedom in Festival Memories

Zuko knew he would have to go home soon, but he decided he could spare a few more hours, agreeing with himself to head home once he reached the gate separating the nobles' houses from the commoner tier. The time spent busying himself with the merchant stalls and quick chats with his neighbors was bliss, that time spent made him feel carefree, he didn't have to worry about his father or his prying and sly sister. He slowed his pace as the guarded gate came into view, but advanced a few steps in curiosity as he watched it open. Nobles never came out at this time; they didn't mix very well with a street full of so called peasants. Only she would...

"Ouch!" He looked around and realized he had just walked into his neighbor, Jin, "Oh...erm, sorry about-"

"Oh! It's fine, really!" She smiled brightly, a little too brightly, too reassure him. "So, buying your groceries huh? You've been busy; I haven't seen you in a while, so I was thinking...."

Zuko always wondered why she was so friendly with him; after all, he had practically crushed her hopes after running out on their date. Then again, he didn't mind having her as a friend, even if she had given him his first kiss...

"Zuko, you okay?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern, "You seen distracted..."

"Hm?" He mumbled, tearing his eyes off the gate. "Yeah, just fine, hey actually, I hafta go...we'll talk later okay?" He gave her a quick smile, hoping not to disappoint her.

"Yeah, sure!" She called out behind his retreating figure, as she wandered off the other way.

Katara watched Zuko talk to some other girl, and her first encounter with him came back to her... 

_The smell of honey and sweets filled the warm night air, the summer festival was full on now, children's laughter and music rang through her ears; all mocking her. The lanterns and dancing couples were all a blur to Katara as she wove in and out of the crowd, salty tears running down her cheeks. Her heart thudded against her chest in broken pieces, all because of Jet. Hows and whys muddled her head and she couldn't think straight for her life, but even so, she kept running. Looking to the ground and wiping her tears off her cheeks, she came to an abrupt stop as she collided into a firm body and fell into it, and felt warm, strong hands steady her. Trembling with controlled sobs, she looked up into a pair of golden eyes that were filled with confusion and concern, and choked out an apology, walking away red faced. Finally, she found an alleyway and sat down. Katara knew she looked as if she had just single handedly fought a moose lion, but what did it matter? Jet had cheated on her; he found that fair skinned, raven haired beauty much more appealing. Though, could she blame him? Katara knew she must've looked dreadfully boring next to her, yet she couldn't help but cry. It could've been minutes, hours, days for all she knew, before she noticed a lone figure walking in from the light of the festival into the dark alleyway, casting a silhouette. _Great_, Katara thought, _someone's caught up with me. Just what I need_. As she started to get up to avoid a "pep talk", she realized it couldn't have been Sokka or her father. Too tall and well built to be her brother and yet too lean to be her father, and then she felt her heart drop. She quickly reassured herself that it can't be Jet, just can't, who could've followed her through that crowd? Probably just someone walking home, right? But as he came close enough into view, his startling sun kissed golden eyes jogged her memory, he was the guy she'd run into. _Great, a stalker_, she scoffed, _can my day get any worse?_ Yet, he looked decent. Actually, sort of... attractive. Black shaggy hair in beautiful contrast with his flawlessly pale skin only made his eyes stand out more. But his skin wasn't flawless...what looked like a burn mark stretched from his left eye all the way up to his ear. Yet he was still extremely handsome, the scar, in a way, only added to her intrigue. What with his lean and muscular build, what could've given him that scar? Katara quickly averted her eyes to her shoes as she realized she was blatantly staring._

"_Wow, looks like we keep running into each other, huh?" He awkwardly offered his hand with his other hand on the nape of his neck, "I'm Zuko, you are?" _

Katara smiled at the memory, that first gesture of his had began hours and hours of talking. She had never connected to any one in the way she had him, they had so much in common, yet they were so different. They talked about the loss of their mothers, their family, everything just poured out easily. Not even Aang or Toph could make her feel that way, they were both carefree, able to walk out of the palace, and able to do anything they wanted. Zuko and her both related to the trapped feeling, his being his cruel family restraining him, her being the palace walls restraining her. She sympathized with him; he helped her realize a guy like Jet wasn't worth his time. Most of all, they were just themselves. No expectations, no judgments, just two people talking, two _friends_ talking. And she had loved it. If only Sokka hadn't found her and led her away, all the while glaring back at Zuko, she could've set up a time and place to see him again, or at least know where he lived so they could talk through letters. But this was her chance...she wanted to hang out with him, just as two normal friends, not right after she had just bawled her eyes out. And she would, it was worth it. It was freedom.

**Chapter three! Wow, is it just me or does it keep getting longer and longer?! Haha. Well thanks for reading, and I would absolutely appreciate reviews, so click it! Remember, it's my first story, so I would just love critique, advice, tips, etc. Updates will be pretty frequent; this story is pretty much just a formation off the top of my head, so I just type whenever I get a new idea. :) Thanks again, hope you're enjoying it! I know I love writing it. **


	4. The Rebellion Fever is Spreading!

Katara smiled brightly as she made her way over to Zuko, catching him by surprise.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a while," Zuko said, smiling down at Katara and seeing her own excitement, "...Wait, you didn't run away did you...?" He seemed startled at her sudden appearance but pleased nonetheless.

"Oh, no! Just...not where I should be at the moment," Katara reassured him, a twinkle in her eye.

"Aaah. Yeah. Big difference," He chuckled pulling her along the strings of people. "So you're okay? I mean you aren't..."  
"Yeah. Over it. Sorta...I just wish I... I don't know. Being trapped in that house doesn't help much," Katara sighed and look around, realizing Zuko had led her to a park. She sat down and plucked at the grass, gaze drifting off.

"You're not alone though," Zuko tried comforting her. _I haven't seen her for so long! What do I do? What do I say, I know she's still heartbroken as ever...what would Uncle do?_ "You know...there's this great tea shop I've heard of..."

And with that they set off, as if they hadn't met each other in a dark alleyway while one was in a sea of tears, as if they had seen each other regularly for the month apart. Some connections, though new, just can't be broken.

"I'll have one Jasmine please, thanks," Zuko ordered, turning to Katara.

"And your girlfriend?" The waiter asked, obviously not aware of the disaster that tends to ensue when asked Zuko.

Both teens shifted uncomfortably, but Katara saved Zuko from repeating his last outburst, "We're just friends, and I'd like the same, thanks."

As Zuko watched the waiter walk away, Katara asked, "So...how're things with your dad?"

Zuko abruptly looked away and muttered, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," Katara pressed on, "I mean he can only favor Azula for so long. She's human too, and humans have flaws."

"Not my family. I'm just weak- according to him. A failure. It's been like that from the beginning, and that won't ever change." Zuko tonelessly stated, fiddling with his fingers and avoiding her steady gaze.

Katara saw his discomfort and skillfully moved to another subject. And another. And another. Just as before, both teenagers saw the other as someone to just talk to, no stress, no tension. For the most part....

"So, uhm, who was that girl you were talking to earlier? With the bun?" Katara asked innocently enough.

"Oh, her? Just a, er, friend. We're neighbors. She's nice...I think you'd like her." Zuko inwardly groaned, beating himself up for being socially inept.

"Hm. Really... Just friends? That's nice, she seems nice, you know," Katara pushed, "But, she was smiling, a lot."

"You mean my face doesn't just naturally bring smiles?!" Zuko teased, eyes full of mock hurt.

Katara suppressed the urge to smack him, "You know what I mean! Smiling enough for something to be going on there?"

"Oh, er..." Zuko swept his hair back debating whether or not to tell her about the date, "I guess you could consider us a little more than friends. 'Cause, we, uhm, went on a, uhm, date." Zuko stole a glance up, checking Katara's reaction, all the while fidgeting in his seat.

"No kidding? So you two are going out?" She urged on, ignoring the chiming voice in her head that suspiciously sounded like Sokka accusing, nosy! nosy! nosy!

"Nooo, it was a bit of a catastrophe," He chuckled at the memory, relaxing once more.

Katara smiled, she liked the sound of his deep laugh, it was comforting. "Really? What happened?"

With that the tension melted away once more. They laughed and talked, reflecting on past experiences. But as the sky darkened, both knew this would end, and who knows when the next time will be when they can get a chance like this? As they walked out of the tea shop, Zuko saw the dismayed look plainly written across Katara's face.

"You have to go, huh?" He asked, strolling alongside her through the peaceful streets. _I never knew how serene these streets could be..._

"No, no, I can probably stretch it an hour or so..." Katara chewed on her lip, hoping to convince herself.

"No, you can't," Zuko stated, "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." He looked around hoping to find a solution; he hated seeing Katara's disappointment, more so, he didn't _want_ her to leave. "Maybe, maybe, you can sneak out again tomorrow?" Zuko asked hopefully, offering a crooked smile. _I'm not selfish, I'm not selfish, I just __care__._

A wicked grin spread across Katara's features, "Definitely." Both teenagers looked at each other, knowing it was wrong, and not caring.

**Chapter four is up! And thanks for those who are subscribing and favorite-ing (if that's a word?!) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing people are actually enjoying what I writeXD Updates are pretty frequent, and in the next few chapters the story will start picking up it's pace a little. It's a little slow right now, but I feel like it needs to be to sort of set it all up... but thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	5. What're Friends For?

_Just my luck, that sneaking back in is a lot harder than sneaking out!!_ Katara gritted her teeth as she climbed up the vines to her room. She sighed in relief as she stepped into her room, but that relief quickly morphed into worry and shock as she saw Suki, Sokka's girlfriend, patiently sitting on her bed with a knowing look.

"H-hey Suki. W-what brings you here? Bored of Sokka already? Ha ha..." Katara joked nervously, trying to cover up the obvious.

"Really, Katara, really? Do I look stupid?" Suki smirked, "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. In fact, I covered for you! Write something a little more substantial next time- 'feeling sick, please leave me alone, need rest' taped to the door just doesn't do it." She laughed and beckoned a bewildered Katara over, "So, is it a boy?"

Katara sat down next to her and smiled, "Maybe...but it's not like that! Really. I mean, he's cute. _Definitely_ cute, but we're friends. That's it."

"Awww. No fun. But I bet it will be more. Sooner or later, right?!"

"I don't know..."

The rest of the night they giggled and talked in hushed tones, yelling a swift and harsh "go away" to those who interrupted, those being Sokka.

As Suki finally turned to leave, Katara broke down and burst, "Suki! Wait... I need to sneak out again. What sh-"

Suki's eyes twinkled at the new challenge, "We're going shopping tomorrow."

-----

Katara waved bye to the retreating figures of Aang and Toph smiling at their latest antics. Though they were both two years younger than her, they were still fun to have around. Yet the thoughts of the approaching afternoon made her smile ten times harder...

... and that smile swiftly melted into pure horror as Suki started to deck her up.

"This isn't a _date_! I'm not going on a _date_!! He's my friend!!"

"But a little primping doesn't hurt! Just a dash of gloss and some kohl liner- cute, but simple." Suki stepped back and examined her work, starting Katara's hair, "See? Just a touch of makeup never hurts."

Katara couldn't deny the way the kohl winged out just the right way to add a bit of interest and flair, and how the shine on her lips made her lips look fuller.

"Thanks for all this, really, Suki."

"No problem! It's fun, plus you deserve it." She smiled as finished clipping up half her hair, leaving half down with two strands framing her face.

"There, done," Suki smiled proudly, "Now grab that black coat of yours and let's go tackle our last problem!"

---

Sokka looked between the two and crossed his arms, "And where do you two think you're going?"

"I _know_ that Katara and I are going shopping. Katara needs a new wardrobe, an uplift," Suki took a menacing step closer, "Don't you think so too, Sokka?"

"Uhh...-ahem- yeah! Definitely! Just be careful! Be back before dark, and-"

"BYE SOKKA!"

---

"So where exactly did you two agree to meet?"

"In front of the Jasmine Dragon. Wait, what're you going to do while I'm gone? You're completely welcome to join!"

"It's fine, I'm planning to meet up with some of my girls that go to Kung Fu and Karate with me."

Katara smiled, Suki and her friends were all black belts, a bad group to mess with...

"If you're sure..."

"I am! So we meet back at the gate at sundown right? Evening?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"Kay, good luck! And have_ fun_!!" Suki encouraged and departed her way with a hug.

And then Katara was alone with people passing about her, busy with their lives. A few shops away though, a handsome figure was waiting for her.

* * *

**Hey, it's a blinding summer light or Anza! I'm _so_ sorry about the long wait! Life happened, and inspiration hit- along with the rest of my life that kept me busy, I was struck with an idea and have been writing an original story, although I'm still in the planning stage... who knows though, it may as well end up on Fictionpress! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and am really hoping it was worth the wait. I finally figured out a way to incorporate Suki in the story, so I would love thoughts on that. So reviews please, feedback would be highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!!**


	6. You Jump, I Jump

**The new chapter is up! Enjoy(:**

* * *

"Wow... you look... great," Zuko smirked, adding, "You know you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I did not do all this for you!" Katara huffed, walking into the Jasmine Dragon, "Who knows, maybe I did this for someone else!"

"Oh..." Zuko ran a hand through his hair, brushing off the weird sinking feeling that had just occurred in the pit of his stomach, but intelligently let Katara steer the conversation after that. As the server brought about their tea, he told them the owner would be out to see them in a minute.

"Wait- _what_?! Uhm, can that happen some-"

"ZUKO!" bellowed a jolly old man walking out of the kitchen, "My nephew! It's been too long!"

"You came over for dinner just last week Uncle," muttered Zuko through gritted teeth.

"And a week too long," chuckled Iroh, patting his round belly, "And who's your lovely lady friend?" He inquired, turning to a surprised Katara.

"Katara this is my uncle, Iroh. Uncle this is my friend, Katara."

"A pretty name for a pretty lady," Iroh smiled-

A resounding slap to a forehead rang through the tea shop.

- - -

"Aww, he was so nice Zuko!!" Katara chimed, "We even got free tea!"

"Glad you two got along..."

"Why didn't you tell me he was the owner? And I can't believe you know to play the sungi horn!!"

"Just drop the sungi horn okay?!" Zuko replied, irritated, "It's fine, let's just go... oh hey! I've wanted to show you something!"

Katara struggled to keep up with Zuko's long strides through the twisting, winding streets of Canal Reeds. _He knows a lot more about this place than I do_, Katara realized, _and my dad's governor! _As they rounded the last corner, Katara gasped at the magnificent beauty of the house standing before her. Antique and grand it was, with a beautiful white porch wrapped around the front and large double doors leading inside. The yard in front was well kept and trimmed, with trees all over, adding a stunning reddish orange glow everywhere, thanks to the autumn season.

"My family used to live here..." Zuko stated, brushing his fingers over the iron gate entrance, "Before... before my mom left. After that... I don't know. Everything started falling apart."

Katara walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to say or do. Looking back and forth between Zuko and the house, Katara grinned.

"Wanna go in?"

"Can't... someone else lives here now..."

"We'll just go in, have a look around, we're not committing a crime or anything..."

- - -

"I can't believe you talked me into this!!" Zuko growled, pulling himself up and over the gate, all the while being stealthy.

"Shh! If they hear us, we're dead!"

"You're dead if you think-" Zuko turned at looked over at an oddly quiet Katara. Usually the two would've started bickering by then...

"I can't believe you grew up here... if must have been horrible to lose this. To lose her..."

"It was- is.... come here." Zuko took Katara's hand and looped around to the back of the mansion. A beautiful garden stretched from corner to corner, a fountain on one side, with a full collection of wild flowers and exotic plants, orange and red leaves sprinkled all around, all was peaceful, quiet. In the middle sat a serene pond, in it a family of turtle ducks.

"I see they kept my mom's garden the way she left it," Zuko walked over and sat down next to the pond, his back resting against a tall tree, "Right down to the turtle ducks we used to feed together..."

Katara sat down next to him, her head on his shoulder, his hand over hers, "Why would they, it's beautiful."

The pink and orange sky above them cast sparkling colors on the pond, reminding Zuko of his childhood, full of days spent all day under the sun, of cool grass tickling his feet, of feeding the newly born turtle ducks, of being tricked into pushing blushing girls into fountains...

"See that room? That was mine..."

"Great view..."  
"Yeah, really great. And that there? Well..."

In those few moments, everything was as it should be, troubles forgotten, frustrating and annoying (and slightly diabolical) siblings forgotten. The fact that the two teens had trespassed on another's property, was also woefully forgotten...

"Daddy! Daddy! There are strangers on our lawn!!"

Zuko and Katara bolted to their feet, grabbed each others hands and set at a run, speeding up as shouts of an angry daddy and heavy footsteps ran after them.

"What're-" Katara yelped as she was yanked away from the fence, down the other unexplored side of the house, " you doing?! We have to get over the gate!"

Zuko gritted his teeth as he saw the man advancing on them, and looked around- a smirk forming on his lips as he spot a ladder on the side of the building, and helped Katara up it, following soon after her. As they reached the top, he swiftly dislodged the ladder off the top of the house, buying them some time.

"It would've been to close back there," he explained while trying to catch his breath, "the gate was too far, and he was too close."

Both winced as they heard angry shouts from below even their heavy breathing couldn't block out.

"So what now?!"

Both looked about frantically, finding no solutions. Desperately, Katara resorted to the last option she had in mind- she picked up two long stilts and handed one to Zuko, watching his eyes widen with realization.

"You go first," Katara stated, chewing on her lip.

"You sure this'll work? The gates are pretty far..."

"Let's hope."  
"And I thought _I_ didn't think things through," Zuko breathed, walking back far enough to leave some room between the edge of the mansion and the stilt.

"Wish me-"

"YOU KIDS ARE IN FOR IT," roared a big, muscular man, shaking his fist in the air and struggling to pull himself over the edge.

Both teens took one look at each other and ran forward, using the force of the stilts to leap off the roof- with a brief flash of blurred colors and yells whipping around with the stinging wind and hearts threatening to beat their way out of their chests, it ended as fast as it began.

Well, almost. An anguished cry- which oddly sounded like a man lamenting some sort of vegetable- from within the gates reminded the two they were still alive,

"Urmphzukoowerearfuu?"

"Unnhhh!!"

"Urmpunhhzuu??"

"Kataaunhh!!"

Zuko let out a long groan and managed to pull himself out of the leafy green and wooden mess. He looked around, a smile playing at his lips as he caught sight of Katara pulling herself out of the mess- green leafs poking out of her hair, judging by the look on her face though, he looked no better.

Katara half groaned, half laughed, "Never... again. Never."

"Agreed. Looks like we ruined this man's sales for tomorrow though..." He chuckled, playfully throwing a jumble of green at her.

"Huh?" She laughed, throwing a leaf or two back at him.

Zuko pulled a half ruined leafy head out of the wooden massacre, displaying it to a baffled Katara, and cocked his head to the side dryly stating, "_He sells cabbages_."

* * *

**So, I've lately realized that I probably don't have many readers. It's the sort of thing even a fanfiction author wouldn't want to accept or realize, but that's they way it is. Whether it's the way I write, or just the story line that hasn't gotten me many readers/ reviewers, I don't know- but I want to extend my thanks to those who are reading, and to the couple that have reviewed thus far, I really appreciate it and it's encouraged me a lot. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review, it's like cyber chocolate! (: --Anza/ a blinding summer light**


End file.
